


Dawn

by cosmiccrumbs



Series: These Chains We Wear [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiccrumbs/pseuds/cosmiccrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to believe things with Castiel won't be as bad as his with his previous owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

“Go kneel over there,” Castiel said, gesturing with one hand and placing his keys in the little dish by the door with the other. Dean went to the corner of the living room that Castiel had gestured to and kneeled, arms behind his back, right hand clenching his left wrist just as he had been taught. Castiel wandered into the next room. Dean heard the clanking of cabinets and glasses. The tap turned on, and then off.

Castiel reappeared in the doorway. “I guess we better go over some ground rules,” he said, sitting down on the couch, leaning back, one ankle resting on the other knee. He paused momentarily. “First, I shall be addressed as sir.”

Another pause. Dean figured he was meant to fill it and took a gamble, “Yes, sir.” Dean flicked his eyes up quickly to see Castiel giving a slight nod.

“Second: I like to have dinner prepared when I come home after work during the week. That will be around 6:00. Third: the kitchen, living room, guest bedroom and both bathrooms are your responsibility to clean. I will take care of laundry, my bedroom and my study. With that said, under no circumstances should you enter my study unless explicitly directed to do so,” Castiel stated firmly. 

“Yes, sir,” Dean said again, keeping his eyes down.

“Now, I didn’t buy you to just cook and clean for me. We both know that. Here, now,” Castiel said sharply, setting both feet on the floor, spreading his legs and pointing at the spot between them. “Crawl.”

Dean bended over from where he was positioned and crawled across the room to where Castiel sat. “Get to work,” Castiel said, resting his hands on his knees, wondering what the brunette at his feet would do.

As he unzipped and unbuttoned his new owner’s pants, Dean was silently seething inside. This was not a position he had ever wanted to be in again, especially after his last owner. He reached to the waistbands of the slacks and boxers Castiel wore and gave a gentle tug. Castiel lifted his hips allowing his pants to be removed. The cock in front of him was average sized, with pubic hair trimmed. After this cursory observation, Dean went to work.

He took the tip into his mouth immediately, generously wetting it with saliva and sliding his mouth up and down to create glide along the entirety of the cock. Within moments he had the entire length within his mouth, pressing back against his throat. He gave paused for a moment, attempting to swallow some of the extra fluid that had collected in his throat. Dean closed his eyes and began to bob his head. As he worked along the length, he kept his tongue firm against the vein running along the underside.

When Castiel moved his hands and gently rested them against Dean’s head, he reached his hands up – one to gently massage Castiel’s balls and the other to rub firmly at his perineum. Castiel let out a low moan as he leaned forward slightly, changing the angle of his cock, allowing it to slip deeper in Dean’s throat.  
The minutes dragged on. Most of the people Dean serviced would have taken to fucking his face by this point, but Castiel seemed content to let Dean do all of the work. He forced himself to take the cock deeper, slightly gagging, but forcing his head down and his throat to swallow around the cock. “Enough of that,” Castiel muttered, pulling Dean slightly up but a fistful of hair. “If I wanted you to choke on my dick, I’d be doing that myself.”

Dean let off a hum as his only sign of annoyance at having his work interrupted. He would like to avoid having his arms whipped on his first day if he could help it. He redoubled his efforts on bobbing his head, and finally, finally, he could hear a low moan from Castiel, and sense his muscled tightening. With a breathy, “Yes,” Castiel spilled into Dean’s mouth. The man on his knees swallowed as quickly as could, before the taste could cause his gag reflex to react. Dean forced his face to remain neutral as he pulled his mouth from the cock in front of him, cleaning as much extra moisture from it as he could.

“Very good,” Castiel said, reaching for a tissue from the side table next to the couch as Dean, leaned back on his heels, resting his hands palms down on his knees. Castiel finished cleaning his cock before pulling his pants back up and refastening. “Do you have any questions?”

“How often will you require being serviced, sir?” Dean asked in a quiet voice, risking a glance up.

“Hmm, no more than four or five times a week I’d imagine. Sometimes I will ask for oral sex and other times might be more involved. You’ve had training for it all, after all,” Castiel replied. “Anything else?”

Dean did not wish to disrupt the good rapport he had collected so far, and only risked one more question, “Where shall I be sleeping, sir?”

“In my room. I have prepared a pallet for you to use at night and put away in the morning. If you are too cold, I have a spare blanket for you as well.”

“Thank you sir.”

“Now, I know your experiences with your previous owner, were quite, traumatic, so tell me now if there is anything that is an absolute no go for you, besides the obvious of course,” Castiel said.

Dean cringed a bit, not really want to delve through his memories for what could be considered the worst – what was bad enough to not ask his new owner to do to him, what he could not bear to live through again. “Er… scat, sir,” he said after a moment, face reddening and steadfastly staring at the floor.

Castiel peered down, studying Dean’s blush, wondering how far down it extended past the collar of the grey shirt he wore. “Sounds reasonable. Anything else?”

“Um, well… I c-can handle knife play, so long as the kn-knife stays away from my throat and my penis…” he trailed off ashamedly, wrenching himself from the memory of his old owner holding a silver blade to his jugular as he was fucked.

“I can avoid such things,” Castiel said, smiling at the breath Dean released. “You are quite skilled, Dean. We will get along nicely I imagine. Now, why don’t you go start dinner – something with chicken breast. I have a few matters to attend to in my study.”

With that Castiel stood and made his way to a door in the living room. “Yes, sir,” Dean said quickly standing, straightening the simple grey pants he wore.

“Remember, 6:00 Dean,” Castiel said without looking over his shoulder as he closed to the door.

Dean closed his eyes for a few moments, taking a few deep breathes to clear the remaining images of his previous owner from his bind. He couldn’t afford to mess up these next couple days, with the 36-hour annulment written into the contract Castiel had signed when purchasing him. 

He looked around the living room and followed the open doorway to the kitchen. Peeking in the refrigerator, sure enough, there was fresh chicken breast sitting on the shelf. As he looked around the rest of the kitchen for what food was stored there, he decided to go with something simple – baked chicken breast, mashed potatoes and green beans. He worked quickly, keeping an eye on the clock to have the meal ready as close to 6:00 as he could.

Dean found the plates and cutlery along with a placement. He set the table with a full place setting, unsure of what Castiel preferred for his meals. He chewed his lip as he stared at the coffee pot, wondering if he should take the initiative to make some. Dean decided against it, not wanting to be lectured for wasting food when he could make some at Castiel’s request if he wished it. Coffee did not take long to brew. He settled on serving a glass of ice water.

He transferred the food to serving dishes and set them neatly on the table, along with salt and pepper, so that Castiel could easily serve himself. A few minutes before 6:00, he kneeled down near the chair with the place setting, and rested his hand on his knees. Dean closed his eyes and focused on his breathing.

Dean listened as he heard the study door open and close and listened to footsteps across the wooden floor of the living room and kitchen. “This smells wonderful Dean,” Castiel lightly praised as he took a seat. Keeping his head down, Dean gave a small smile and continued listening to the sounds Castiel make as he served himself and began eating. The deep moan Castiel made from the first bite flattered Dean more than the ones from the blow job he gave earlier.

As Castiel continued eating, Dean worried at his lip with his teeth, concerned about what he would be eating. He had seen none of the usual hard biscuits that were standard fare as slave food. There were packed with vitamins, minerals, and calories, but tasted like chalk and weren’t particularly filling. Perhaps he would only be given scraps and leftovers. They might not be too bad, Dean reasoned.

“Here,” Castiel said, holding out a bite of chicken on his fork. “Eat.” Dean’s eyes popped open and peered into the blue of Castiel’s hesitantly, before leaning forward and eating the chicken. He chewed it slowly, savoring the seasoning. “You cook very well Dean; everything is excellent.” Dinner continued in silence with Castiel feeding Dean every few bites. Dean was surprised to be fed enough that he no longer felt hungry.

Perhaps Castiel would not be such a bad owner after all. Perhaps things would be okay here. Dean just had to keep his head down, and obey orders. He would be okay. Dean had to believe that Castiel would not be like Azazel if he was to keep moving forward – to become free and to find Sam.


End file.
